painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
Amputee
|-|Original= Amputees are somewhat weak enemies that appear in the original Painkiller. All they can really do to attack you is do a standing leap to hit you and if they are near the player they will puke which causes damage. They have a tendency to spawn in dark, cramped spaces, such as sewers and single rooms, where their low stature can unintentionally hide their presence. They appear in two variants, and they both act the same. Mental Hospital Patients The first version appears in the Asylum, and they look like mental patients with their hands and feet chopped off, ending in bloody stumps. Some of the ones in the Asylum can, interestingly, hang on the ceiling. Pulling them off with the Painkiller WILL hurt you if their corpse hits you. These enemies, overall, are hardly a threat. Town Amputees The second version looks similar to the first, but instead of wearing a patient suit, they wear brown, ragged clothes and are marked with strange symbols. These appear in the Town, and the first batch you encounter in the inner square with coffins are actually harmless. But the rest of them in the Town are aggressive. They appear in the Asylum and the Town in Painkiller as well as in Field Ambulance in Painkiller: Overdose and in Dead Warehouse in Painkiller: Recurring Evil. Dead City Amputees In Dead City there's a new variant of Amputee called Amput Zombie. They appear only in one place, on the fire escape after first checkpoint. They will puke at the player from the windows when he/she is on the fire escape. They look very similar to Zombies encountered in Dead City. Audio These sounds can only be found in the First Look Build dating back in 2003. Notice 1 Old/Amp_halt1: Notice 2 Old/Amp_halt2: Notice 3 Old/Amp_halt3: Notice 4 Old/Amp_halt4: Trivia *Given their hideous, malformed look, they might represent hospital patients who were mutilated beyond repair in hospitals, either by accidents or maliciousness. *In the First Look Build halt sounds, they seem to be screaming "Wynocha!" which in Polish means "Get out!" *The town variant might represent victims of satanic cults or the Inquisition. *It is the first enemy alongside Evil Monk (Standard and Enchanced), Barrel Vamp, Standard Hell Biker, Loki, Spider, Electro Freak, Ice Samurai, Leper Monk, Barrel Beast, Bag Baby, Preacher, Panzerspider, Winged Demon, Deto, Exploding Hen to be known to commit suicide. |-|Hell & Damnation= Amputees are somewhat weak enemies that appear in the Painkiller Hell & Damnation. All they can really do to attack you is do a standing leap to hit you and if they are near the player they will puke which causes damage. They have a tendency to spawn in dark, cramped spaces, such as sewers and single rooms, where their low stature can unintentionally hide their presence. Mental Hospital Patient The first verion of Amputees first appears in the in the industrial section of the Opera and appearing out of furnaces, and they look like mental patients with their hands and feet chopped off, ending in bloody stumps with cuts and markings in elaborate patterns across their faces and chests. Some of the ones in the Asylum can, interestingly, hang on the ceiling but occasionally they can fall down and attack you normally. They also appear in Train Station, Orphanage, Lab, Train Station Xmas Edition, Town and Asylum. In Train Station Xmas Edition, Amputees recieved a new, reindeer outfit which consist of brown ragged clothes and reindeer noses and horns. Apocalyptic City Amputees In City there's a new variant of Amputee called Amput Zombie. They appear in several places in the Dead City supporting Apocalyptic Zombies, but they can also spawn inside burning cars scattered around the streets and puking on the player whenever he/she comes close to them. They also appear on the fire escape after first checkpoint where the puke at the player from the windows when he/she is on the fire escape. They look very similar to Zombies encountered in Apocalyptic City. Trivia *Given their hideous, malformed look, they might represent hospital patients who were mutilated beyond repair in hospitals, either by accidents or maliciousness. **They might also represent victims of satanic cults or the Inquisition. Category:Monsters Category:Painkiller Monsters Category:Painkiller Hell & Damnation Monsters